Mary's Angel
by tens1822
Summary: An alternate universe version of our favorite tv show
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own "supernatural" or any of its characters**

**The house was quiet and serene, as the sun rose on another warm late-August morning. Golden rays pierced thru the naked double windows, illuminating the bed and its single slumbering occupant. The gentle kiss of the sun on sleep-warmed skin slowly beckoned him to awaken. Opening his eyes, he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. It glared back at him that it was 6:30a.m. Friday August 28th. This was the one day out of the whole entire year that he both dreaded and hated the most. It was 17 years ago today that his whole world drastically changed for a second time, in his young life. Seventeen years ago today, his grief-stricken father took his one-year old brother and vanished, leaving him behind with a close family friend. Their family friend had desperately tried to track down his father, to no avail. The grief-stricken father had become a hardened,skilled and obsessed paranormal hunter. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. After 5 months of no leads on his dad or baby brother, their family friend had decided to adopt the abandoned and heartbroken 5 year old boy. So, on what was his 6th birthday, Dean Winchester legally and officially became Dean Singer. Their family friend, Bobby Singer, had come to love and think of Dean as his own had also come to love and think of Bobby as his second knew that Dean's biological father, John Winchester,would always remain in Dean's heart as his daddy, no matter how badly he had hurt Dean. Bobby also knew that young Dean ached to see his baby brother again. So, being one of the best and most respected paranormal hunters himself, Bobby sent word thru the hunter's network to keep their eyes open for any sign of John or his young son. He asked that if either was spotted, to keep tabs on them and contact Bobby immediately. Eventually, Bobby was contacted by a friend and fellow hunter, who was also a man of the cloth, Reverand Jim. He told Bobby that John had gone off on a hunt and left his little boy in his care. Bobby quickly filled the Reverand in on what John had done to his older son. Since Jim lived close by, he eagerly agreed to bring Dean's little brother over to Bobby's for a surprise surprise visit led to many more and frequent brotherly visits. Thanks to both men, Dean and his little brother sam, developed a very strong and seemingly unbreakable bond. Both boys looked forward to their visits and spoke often on the phone, without John knowing. Then all of a sudden, Sam started visiting and calling less and less. The last time Dean spoke to his brother, Sam had told him that he wanted a normal life. He said that he had applied to and been accepted to Stanford University. He told Dean that he wanted to start fresh, so he was cutting off all ties to their dad and the world of hunting. Dean asked if that meant that sam was cutting him off too. Sam replied that he needed some time away from Dean, just until he got his new life organized. He said he would call Dean once he felt that he was settled enough in his new life. That phone call was four years ago. **

**Dean shifted himself on the bed into a more comfortable position. It never failed, every year on this day, those memories would come flooding back to him. While the pain of rejection by both his father and brother had receded, it never went away. It was with him every single day. He supposed that it went hand in hand with his never truly giving up hope that,one day, one of them would want him back in their lives. He truly hoped that the one that came back would be Sam. While John was still in his heart, Bobby had become the father Dean was denied. He could get over losing John, if he had to. Since the age of 6, Bobby stopped being Bobby and became "dad". Sam, tho. Sam had been more than his little brother, he had been his best friend. Just the thought of Sam possibly not being in his life anymore tore at Dean's heart. He missed his little brother something fierce. Everytime the phone rang, Dean's heart raced with the hopes that it would be him. He knew he should try reigning in some of that hope to shield himself from the disappointment that inevitably followed. He decided to give it one more day. Maybe today would be the day that Sam finally called. Maybe there would finally be a silver lining to the black cloud that was August 28th. Yeah, and maybe he'd find oceanfront property in the middle of South Dakota. Dean sighed, rubbed at his suddenly watery green eyes and pulled the covers tighter around himself. He still wasn't quite ready to face this day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Supernatural" or any of its characters.**

**It was the pleasing aroma of freshly brewed coffee and homemade buttermilk pancakes, that finally pulled Dean out of bed. He took a quick shower, allowing the jets of hot water to sooth him and wash away some of his sorrow. Afterwards, he toweled himself off and pulled on a faded pair of jeans and his favorite dark green t-shirt. He ran a brush thru his short,dark-blonde hair and slipped his feet into his awaiting work boots. Finally, he slid the black leather cord of his amulet necklace,over his head. This amulet was one of his most cherished possessions,as it had been a Christmas gift given to him by Sammy. Once again, memories of his brother began to flood his , Bobby chose that moment to yell up to him that breakfast was ready. Dean pulled himself from his thoughts and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The sight and smell of the freshly made food before him spoke straight to his stomach. As he sat down at the table, a cup of coffee suddenly materialized before him. From behind him, Bobby's voice cheerfully greeted him, "Mornin' Dean. Eggs will be done in just a second." Dean turned to look at the man who had taken the place of an absent father, "Thanks, dad." Bobby forced a smile, he too knew the significance of this date and how it affected Dean. He knew Dean still held a flicker of hope in his heart that his biological family would,one day, come back. He also knew that hope was directed almost entirely towards Sam. He could see in Dean's eyes how much he missed his brother. Bobby had done everything he could think of to help ease some of that pain Dean felt, including road trips out to California. Neither of them ever approached Sam at Stanford, or left any clue that they were even there. Dean was adamant about not intruding on his brother, so they would just sit in the strategically placed Impala and watch Sam from a distance. Every once in awhile, they would get close enough for Dean to hear Sam's voice. Bobby encouraged Dean to go talk to Sam, or just try calling him on the phone. Dean would always, unfailingly respond wit, "I don't want to intrude, besides he'll call when he's ready. He promised me he would." Four years and many tears later, Sam still had not called. Bobby didn't know which he wanted to do more, smack the kid upside the head for ignoring his older brother, or have a heart to heart with him to find out why he hadn't called. Either way, the outcome was still the same, Dean still wound up hurting. Bobby knew that Dean was slowly coming to terms with losing John. Hell, he could see that particular pain starting to recede a little more everyday. With time, he knew Dean would almost entirely move past it. The pain of losing Sam, however, was something entirely different. Unlike with John, Dean had actually shared and developed a deep bond wit Sam. Bobby watched that bond grow as the boys matured. He was so sure that nothing would ever,could ever break that bond. So, he was nearly as shocked as Dean when Sam decided he needed space from Dean, and completely shut him out. His heart broke at the despair that took the place of the light that had always shined in Dean's big green eyes. For months he had held Dean as he cried himself to sleep over the pain of losing his brother, his best friend. Every morning, Bobby hoped and prayed that today would be the day that Sam finally called, ending Dean's heartache. Every night, disappointment reared its ugly head once again. Looking over at Dean, Bobby shrugged off his own anger and sadness knowing it would only upset his boy even more. As he did every year on this date, he stood firm on treating this day like any other. He just always made sure to covertly throw in some extra love and attention, where Dean was concerned. **

**"So, what are you upto today son?"**

**"Since I finally finished restoring that '65 Mustang, I thought i'd spend today spoiling my baby."**

**"I swear Dean, the way you fuss over her, sometimes i'm convinced you think she's a living,breathing being", Bobby said teasingly. The 'she' of their conversation was Dean's pride and joy, his black 1967 Chevy Impala. Growing up, Dean would spend hours on end fussing over, washing, waxing, buffing and fixing up the classic car. Bobby had taught Dean how to drive in that car. She had even been the chosen vehicle Dean had used to pass his driving test to get his license. So on Dean's 16th birthday, Bobby had presented him with both the keys and pink slip to his beloved Impala. The two had been inseperable ever since. Wherever Dean went, be it to school, on a simple errand or on a hunt, she was always with him. Dean lovingly kept her running and looking sleek. In all the years since, she had never once let him down.**

**"Well, that's because she is, dad. She has her own personality, her own soul" , Dean steadfastly replied. Bobby quirked an eyebrow, "Uh huh. Ok son, i believe you", Bobby continued to good- naturedly tease. He didn't doubt the truth of Dean's words. He knew that car had a spirit all her own, and he was grateful for that. She complimented Dean in every way. Chuckeling, Dean got up from the table, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed to the back door.**

**"If you need me, i'll be in the garage babying my baby."**

**Bobby smiled as the door closed behind Dean. He watched with fatherly pride as his son disappeared into the garage. He was pulled from his reverie by the shrill ringing of his house phone.**

**"Hello, this is Bobby"**

**"Bobby, we got a situation, man"**

**"Well, hello to you too,Rufus. What can I do for you?", he asked a bit annoyed.**

**"Bobby, you and Dean need to get out to Lawrence, Kansas asap!"**

**"Why?"**

**"It's a demon and things are about to get messy"**

**"Ok, look, we'll head out tomorrow"**

**"No Bobby, you need to get out here, now"**

**"Rufus, you do know what today is, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, i know"**

**"Then you know why i'm not gonna throw this on him today"**

**"Bobby, listen to me! I know what today is and what it means to Dean. It's also the reason you have to come out here with him"**

**"Rufus, there are other hunters out there that can help you with this demon until we get out there. I'm not gonna bother Dean with this today, not for a simple demon hunt"**

**"Bobby! It's not just ANY demon, it's THE demon. I'm also not the ones going after it!"**

**"The demon!? The one who took Dean's momma?"**

**"Yes! The yellow-eyed bastard that killed Mary Winchester"**

**"Oh dear God. Ok, I'll come out but i'm not bringing Dean"**

**"Bobby"**

**"No Rufus. I won't endanger him, the boy has been thru enough already. That thing not only killed his momma, but it also cost him his daddy and brother. I'll help John but i won't risk Dean."**

**"Bobby. John isn't alone, Sam is with him. They're going after this thing together."**

**"Oh no. Those idjits! Ok, We'll be on the road within the hour"**

**"I'm sorry Bobby. I know this is the last thing you wanted. It's the last thing any of us wanted. It's just, Dean is the only one who can defeat this deamon. We know that now, thanks to..."**

**"Yea, i know that Rufus, but John and Sam don't. They don't know what we do Rufus. Dean doesn't even know."**

**"I know Bobby. After all he's been thru, all he's suffered, this shouldn't be another cross for him to bare."**

**"I know i have to tell him Rufus, and i will on the ride down. I just don't know how i'm gonna tell him. How the hell do you tell someone you love a secret this life-altering? How do i tell him without breaking his heart?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, sadly, all characters belong to eric hail kripke **

**MARY'S ANGEL CH.4**

**After hanging up the phone with Rufus, Bobby hesitantly made his way out to the garage. He stopped just inside the overhead door and took in the sight of dean. He was busily polishing the interior of the Impala, while singing along to the Kansas song, 'Wayward Son'. Bobby couldn't help but to see the irony in the words of the song dean was singing, and the veiled history of the boy's life. He had gone to great lengths to protect Dean from the drama, tragedy and truth of both the boy's family heritage and events of his young life. He vehemently hoped that, in taking Dean away from his blood relatives, that the boy would be spared from both parental bloodlines and the secrets they held. Bobby had prayed,every night, that Dean would not have to live out the destiny that both bloodlines unfairly thrust upon his unaware shoulders. With one phone call, all those hopes and prayers had been dashed. Looking at the boy who had become his son, Bobby fought back tears at the thought of having to tell Dean the truth about his linneage. He culdn't bare to see anymore pain in those big, expressive jade green eyes. With his heart breaking, Bobby stepped into the garage to face his boy. For the third time in his young life, Dean's world was about to drastically change.**

**Sensing someone watching him, Dean looked up and saw his dad standing next to the open driver's door. The look on Bobby's face killed his good-natured greeting before he could verbalize it. Concerned, Dean slid out of the car and stood next to the man who had become his father.**

**"Dad? What's wrong?"**

**"Dean, we need to talk. There's some things I need to tell you."**

**Hesitantly, Dean asked, " What kinds of things?"**

**With trepidation evident in his voice, Bobby replied, "Things about your real parents...and you."**

**Dean visibly tensed. His parents and brother had always been a painful topic for him. A big part of him wanted to turn and runaway from this conversation, but in his heart, Dean knew that running wouldn't solve anything. Dean Singer did not runaway from fear or pain, no matter how much he wanted to. Bobby had instilled in him the determination to face up to your fear and pain. So, holding onto that determination, Dean looked at Bobby and spoke, 'What about my parents?'**

**Seeing the courage in Dean's eyes, Bobby drew strength from that as he began to explain to Dean his parents' histories and what it meant for him. ' You know your mama died in a fire when you were barely 4, and that it was a demon who killed her. You also know that her death and the fire all happened in Sam's nursery. What you don't know is why it happened. It was that 'why' that bothered me. So, with the help of a few close friends and fellow hunters, we tried to find the answer to that question."**

**Hesitantly curious, Dean responded, ' I'm guessing you found the answer.'**

**Nodding, Bobby continued, 'Yea, we did. What we found out shocked all of us. We started with looking into your mama's family. the Campbell's. We discovered that both her parents had come from families with generations of hunters, including your mama and grandparents.'**

**Dean sat there in stunned silence. 'My mama was...was a...hunter!',he asked.**

**'Yea, she was, nd from what we learned, a very skilled one too', answered Bobby.**

**Once again, Dean sat in stunned silence, processing what he had just been told. Cautiously he asked, 'Did John know?' **

**Bobby still wasn't use to Dean referring to his biological father by his first name. He knew it was Dean's way of seeing no longer as an absent father, but as just another hunter. ' No son, John didn't know' he answered softly.**

**Suddenly, an avalanche of questions erupted from Dean.**

**' How did she become a hunter? Did her being a hunter ahve anything to do with what happened that night in the nursery?', dean asked in a rush.**

**Bobby sighed. He knew what he was about to tell his boy was going to both hurt him and change his life,again. **

**' From what we learned, your mama comes from a very long line of hunters, going back multiple generations. So far, we traced their bloodline back to the days of Noah and his floating zoo', Bobby began to explain. **

**'Do you know what happened to get them into hunting?' inquired Dean.**

**"That's just it. We found no evidence that anything happened to get them into hunting. There were no reported deaths, attacks,possessions or anything else supernaturally linked', explained Bobby.**

**"If they didn't get into hunting because of a supernatural event, then how did they get into it?' asked a confused Dean.**

**'Like I said, there wasnt a link to anything supernatural, but there was a link tp something...well, something else', Bobby hesitated.**

**'Something else? Like what? Something bad?' asked a suddenly fearful Dean.**

**'I don't know if it's necessarily a bad thing. That depends on your point of view', rambled Bobby. Dean was now starting to become a whole new level of nervous.**

**'Dad, please just spit it out, you're scaring me here' worried Dean.**

**'Ok, I'm sorry son. The link isn't supernatural, it's...etherial.'**

**Dean just looked at him in complete disbelief.**

**'Etherial? As in 'groped by an angel' etherial! Dean gasped.**

**Bobby then decided to just tell Dean everything he knew.**

**'Actually, yea. According to your families' history, the Campbell bloodline goes way back. Like I said before, we traced it back to the days of Noah and his floating zoo. We're not sure how it happened, but evidently, there was a mixing of angel and human dna. This mixing was given the greenlight by the 'powers that be', behind the Pearly Gates. Appearently, they wanted and needed a more skilled and gifted level of humans to combat evil supernatural entities here on Earth, while the angels took care of business behind those Pearly Gates. It also meant that generations of this bloodline would produce gifted children. A few of the generations would also produce females who could conceive and bare angelic offspring, should they be asked to consent by certain angels. We couldn't find any evidence of consent, until a couple of decades ago.' Bobby looked over to see Dean sitting in a complete state of shock and disbelief.**

**'Dean, before i go any further, I need to ask you something. I know this won't be easy for you to answer, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. What do you remember about the night your mama was taken?'**

**Dean glanced up at his dad, blinking away tears. He really didn't want to picture that night, but he also knew his dad wouldn't be asking if it really wasn't important. He loved his dad and trusted him unconditionally. So, Dean closed his eyes and pictured that night.**

**' I remember mom putting me into my Batman pajamas, then she carried me into the nursery to say goodnite to Sammy. I remember kissing Sammy on the forehead, telling him goodnight and that i loved him. Then John was at the door to the nursery. He called my name and I ran over to give him a hug. He picked me up and told mom that he'd put me to bed. While I was in his arms, I remember looking over at the nursery closet door, and feeling this cold sensation run thru me. I didn't know what it was, but I know it scared me. All of a sudden, I felt this sudden need to stay with Sammy and protect him. I even asked mom and John if I could sleep in Sammy's room that night. They laughed and thought it was sweet that I wanted to stay with my baby brother, but they still said no. Then, John carried me to my bedroom. When we got to my room, he read me a story, turned on my nightlight,turned off the bedroom light and walked into the hallway,closing my door. I was still shaken by whatever it was I felt in the nursery. I was even too scared to tall mom or John. So I waited until I heard mom goto bed. I then quietly snuck out of my own bed, cracked open my door to make sure the coast was clear, crept out of my room and into the nursery. I remember looking bacl over at that closet door and feeling even more afraid than before. As scared as I was, I was also determined to protect Sammy. So, I climbed into the crib with him, managed to turn him so we were both facing the creepy closet, and layed down next to him. It was a few minutes later that the nighlight started to flicker and the mobile started to move by itself. It then got really cold in the room. I heard a creaking noise and saw that the closet door was opening. Then, this figure came out of the closet and started coming towards us. Even before I saw it's face, I could see it's creepy yellow eyes. As it got closer to the crib, I heard it quietly start talking to Sammy. As scared as I was, I wasn't gonna let this thing near Sammy. So, I sat up, putting one arm over Sammy. Appearently, the thing didn't know I was there until then. It stopped moving towards us, looked at me and started talking.**

**'Well, well, well. This is a treat. Here I thought I'd only get to meet Mary's youngest, and not her oldest as well. Now i get the dual pleasure of claiming one and ending the other.'**

**Dean then continued, 'All of a sudden, I went from being afraid, to being determined to not let this thing any closer to us. The next thing I know, I'm having an arguement with this thing.**

**'Go away!'**

**'It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend of your mommy's.'**

**'You're not Mommy's fwend! You're a bad man!'**

**'I am too a friend of your mommy's. She said I could come and visit little Sammy.'**

**'No! You're not Mommy's fwend! You're a bad man! You stay away fwom my Sammy!'**

**'Aren't you a mouthy little brat. I'm here to meet little Sammy, whether you like it or not.'**

**'You stay away fwom my Sammy! I won't let you hurt my Sammy!'**

**'Oh really? I got news for ya jr, it's gonna take a whole lot more than your mouth to stop me.'**

**It then started moving towards the crib again. I kept yelling at it to stay away. The more I yelled, the more it laughed. The more it laughed, the more determined I got. Suddenly, I felt this warmth come over me. It felt like a protective shield came over the crib. I looked over at the bad man, and saw that it had stopped. It put its hand out in fron of it, but it was like its hand had hit an invisible wall. No matter what this thing tried, it couldn't get any closer to the crib. All of a sudden, Mom came running into th nursery. I think she might've heard us arguing and it woke her up. She stopped cold when she saw the bad man. She sounded surprised when she said, 'You! What are you doing in my child's room!'**

**The bad man then said something strange. He said, 'I spared John and am now cashing in on that deal.'**

**Her answer was just as odd.**

**'What deal?'**

**'Oh come on now, Mary, you know what deal. The one where I drop by 10 years later to meet your baby boy.'**

**'Well, you've met him, now GET OUT!'**

**All while she was talking, mom slowly and deliberately made her way between us and the bad man.**

**'I haven't met him properly, yet.'**

**It then tried to get closer to us again, but there still seemed to be some kind of invisible wall holding it back. As it tried to get to us again, Mom pulled a knife and caught the thing in its side.**

**'YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!'**

**They then started struggling. The bad man then threw Mom against the wall closest to the closet door. It then used some kind of freaky mojo to drag her up the wall and onto the ceiling. She was screaming at it to leave her boys alone. It just laughed at her and started trying to get at us again. I looked up at my Mom, then down at Sammy. I then decided that if the thing wouldn't leave on its own. then i'd make it leave. I forgot about being scared and focused on saving Mom and Sammy. I don't know what made me think that little 4 year old me could beat the thing that put my Mom on the ceiling. Whatever it was, the next thing I knew, I raised my free hand and pointed at the bad man. I imagined myself pushing it into the wall. That's when the bad man went flying...'**

**Dean was suddenly hit with a thought which made him cry out in a panicked cry, 'Oh my god!'**

**He then went silent for a long moment. Finally, Bobby broke the tense silence. **

**'That's when the bad man did what, Dean?'**

**'No, no, no! It's not possible! There's no way that I...'**

**Again, Dean fell into an uneasy silence. Once more, Bobby found himself having to break that silence.**

**'There's no way you what?'**

**Dazed, Dean finally continued, ' I imagined myself pushing the bad man into the wall, and a second later, it went flying into the wall. When i looked over at the bad man, it was like he was glued to the wall. It started getting really pissed off. It started yelling at Mom, telling her to stop or it would kill us. It thought that she was the one pinning it to the wall. She looked over at me and told me that it was ok. the bad man then got even more pissed off and used his freaky mojo to cut her stomach. She was screaming in pain. I got upset and started softly singing some sort of celtic lullaby that one of my Mom's friends taught me. As i sang this song, the bad man started glowing as if he were on fire, and screaming in pain. Mom then called to me and asked me to sing her the lullaby she always sang to us at bedtime. The second I did, the bad man stopped glowing and screaming in pain. He then yelled at Mom that she was gonna pay for that. He then managed to flick his hand and Mom was surrounded by fire. The fire kept getting closer and closer to her. She yelled down at me that it was ok, that she loved us and would always be with us, no matter what. Then the fire engulfed her and she screamed. I'll never forget the sound of that scream. The bad man then tried to get near us again. That's when Mom's friend came out of nowhere, rotated his hand and made the bad man disappear. He couldn't stop the fire, but he somehow kept it from reaching us. He looked at me, smiled and said that we were gonna be ok. Then I heard John come running up the stairs yelling. I looked towards the door, then back at Mom's friend, but he was no longer there. It was like he vanished into thin air. John then came running into the room. He screamed when he saw Mom in flames on the ceiling. He grabbed me out of the crib, then grabbed Sammy and put him into my arms. He told me, 'Take your brother outside, as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean! Go!'. So i took Sammy and ran as fast as i could down the stairs. As i reached the last step, the front door seemed to open by itself, and i ran with Sam out the door and staright to the Impala. The top of the house then just seemed to explode into flame, as out of nowhere, John scooped us up into his arms. You know the rest from there.**

**Bobby stood stunned, letting everything that Dean just told him, sink in. It occured to him that Dean had been keeping all of these memories suppressed inside of him, since that night. He recalled how traumatised 4 year old Dean had been, when John showed up on his front porch just days after losing Mary. The little boy had stopped talking for close to a year from all the shock. With a little time and a whole lot of love from Bobby and their closest friends, Dean had persevered. This thought than brought Bobby back to something Dean had said about one of Mary's friends. **

**"Dean? This friend of your Mom's, the one who just appeared and disappeared into thin air, do you remember his name?'**

**Dean smiled at the thought of his Mom's odd friend. He had taken to this man from the moment they met. He was quirky, funny, intelligent and kind. He had taught little Dean many things and told amazing stories. He told him to always cherish his family, and to be the best big brother he could be, because the only bond stronger than the bond between brothers, was the bond between parent and child. He hadn't seen his Mom's friend since that night, but never stopped hoping that he'd find him again one day. Dean then realized that his dad was still waiting on his answer,**

**' Yea, his name was Gabriel.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bobby silently gasped at the name that had fallen from Dean's lips. It was a name that had popped up frequently in his research of his son's biological family linneage. The owner of this particular name held a profound connection to Dean. His own reaction to this connection, would be nothing compared to the reaction he knew Dean was going to have.**

**"Dad?"**

**Bobby was pulled from his thoughts by his boy's soft plea.**

**"Yea, son?"**

**"Judging by the look of shock on your face, I'm guessing you're familiar with that name?"**

**Bobby was dreading the next part of this conversation. He knew he had to tell Dean everything he had discovered about this Gabriel. He was well aware that the information he was about to divulge, would rock the core of Dean's world. He just prayed that Dean would be able to withstand the inevitable aftershocks.**

**"Yea son, I'm familiar with the name" Bobby began. **

**"Dean, what I'm about to tell you is gonna be hard for you to hear. Hell, truth be told, it's gonna be downright painful but you deserve to know the truth. I just want you to keep in mind how much your Mama truly loved you, ok?"**

**Dean hesitated for a moment in answering him, biting back on the fear and anxiety that now had a firm hold of his heart.**

**"Dad, you're starting to scare the hell outta me here. Please, just tell me."**

**"I'm sorry son. I know you're scared, but before I tell you who Gabriel is and how he figures in to all of this, I need to give you the backstory. From what I found out through my research, a very powerful demon was tracking down young human females with very specific bloodlines. All of these bloodlines had some sort of etherial influence. Children born to these young females seemed to be born with various special abilities. The Thing would find these females and force them into deals they didn't want. It would kill a loved one of the female in front of them, then use their grief against them. It would bring back the loved one if the female agreed to let the Thing visit them within 10 years time. What It didn't tell them was that his visit was to see if she had bore any children. If she did bare young, he would wait for the child to reach 6 months of age. Once that child was 6 months old,the Thing would then feed the baby It's blood to taint and claim the child and their abilities as his own."**

**Bobby stopped for a moment to catch his breath, while Dean stood in horrified shock.**

**"Why? Why was he tainting these kids?"**

**"He claimed he was building himself a powerful army of hybrids. In truth, what he was really doing was trying to find the perfect vessel for his father."**

**"Wait, his father!? Who the hell is his father?" asked Dean.**

**Bobby's answer was not one that he was expecting.**

**"His father is the fallen Archangel, Lucifer."**

**Dean gasped in disbelief.**

**"The fallen...Wait, I thought he was locked up in a cage that he couldn't escape from."**

**"He is, except it's not completely inpenetrable. There are thousands of seals that keep that cage securely locked. However, if a certain number of seals are broken, he can escape the cage."**

**"What does any of this have to do with me and my biological family?**

**"Like I said, the Thing targeted young women with specific bloodlines. A few of these women came from generations of hunting families. Your Mama was one of those young women. Her father crossed paths with this Thing while on a hunt. The Thing overpowered him and took him as a temporary meatsuit to get close to your Mom. He first tried looking for her at home, she wasn't there but unfortunately, your Grandma was. Your Grandma tried to fight this Thing but he was too powerful. He killed her, then continued the search for your Mom. He finally found her, talking to her fiance,John, in his car. He pulled her out of the car and started dragging her away. Her fiance bolted out of the car and tried to fend off the Thing, thinking her father had lost his mind. Of course, that's what the Thing wanted them to think. He pushed your Mom aside, grabbed John and broke his neck, killing him. Your Mama was terrified and heartbroken. He then revealed himself to her. He told her he would bring John back but she would have to make a deal with him first. Your Mama hesitated, then told him that she would not give him her soul. He then told her that he didn't want her soul. He only wanted her permission to visit her within 10 years time. As with all the other young women, he didn't tell her why. Just as all the other young women had, she agreed to the deal and he brought John back. The thing then fatally stabbed your Grampa's body before leaving. John woke up, saw your Grampa lying dead on the ground and asked what had happened. Since he didn't know the Campbells were a family of hunters, she told him that your Grampa had killed himself in a fit of rage after knocking John out."**

**Bobby stopped to take another breath before continuing the story.**

**"After holding funerals for your Grandparents, your Mama and John got married. During that time, she started growing more fearful of the deal she was forced into making. She started attending church and praying for forgiveness and guidance. It was during one of her solo prayer sessions at church that she met Gabriel. He coaxed your Mom into telling him why she was feeling fearful and guilt ridden. For whatever reason, she felt comfortable opening up to him. She told him about the deal and how she feared for her husband's safety. She told him how they wanted children but she feared the Thing going after them. After listening to her story, he consoled her and offered her a way out. She considered and gratefully accepted that offer." concluded Bobby.**

**Dean was beyond shocked. He stood there for a few moments, overwhelmed by the information Bobby had discovered about his Mom and maternal Grandparents. After a few more moments, he finally found his voice.**

**"I don't know what to say. I can't believe she...oh,Mom" sniffled Dean.**

**"I still don't understand where I come into this. If that thing showed up 10 years later, then it wasn't after me because by that time I was about 4 years old. Oh! Oh my God! It was after Sammy! HE was 6 months old at the time. Still, if It was after kids with abilities, why didn't It still come after me?" he asked with trepidation.**

**"Because It didn't know you had abilities. It thought you were just a run of the mill human child. It didn't sense anything different about you," answered Bobby.**

**"I know you said that there was some sort of etherial linneage in my Mom's family,That some of the kids were born with abilities. Is that where my abilities come from? If so, then why could It sense them in Sammy but not me?" he asked.**

**"He was able to sense it in Sam because of what happened to John. Even though he never wore John, he was responsible for his death and revival through that deal. It left some sort of mark on him that was passed on to Sam, kind of a paranormal GPS. While your Mom passed on a part of that etherial linneage to both of you, that's not where all of your abilities come from." explained Bobby.**

**"If Sammy got some sort of creepy GPS from that Thing through John, then why wasn't I tagged with one, too. I mean, not that I'd want one."**

**Bobby inwardly cringed at what he was about to next tell Dean.**

**"Sam got it because John is his father."**

**"Okay, but since we both share the same biological father, why wouldn't it have been passed on to me,too?" **

**A confused Dean watches as Bobby looks away from him, with an odd expression on his face.**

**A sudden wave of panic hits Dean, full force.**

**"Dad!? John is my biological father, isn't he?"**

**Bobby slowly raises his head to meet the panicked eyes of his adopted son.**

**"No, he isn't"**

**That sudden wave of panic turns into a full on tsunami.**

**"Then who the hell is my biological father!? Do I even know him!? Please don't tell me my Mom isn't my Mom!"**

**Knowing from past experience to tread calmly and gently when his boy goes into a full blown panic attack, Bobby keeps a soothing tone.**

**"Your Mama IS your Mama. As for your real Daddy, you have met him before. You know him as your Mama's friend, Gabriel."**

**"Gabriel is my biological father? Is he from a family of hunters? Does he have etherial linneage in his family tree,too? Please tell me he isn't some type of monster! Please tell me I'm not some monster hybrid!" panicked Dean.**

**"First off, you are NOT a monster or some hybrid. Second, Gabriel isn't a hunter but his family does have etherial linneage. Your Mama met him in church. The name of the church was Saint Gabriel's. It was named after Gabriel the Archangel. The same Gabriel that befriended your Mama and fathered her first born child, you."**

**"What!? My biological father is an Archangel!? So, what? Am I some sort of human-angel hybrid?"**

**Both Dean and Bobby jumped, as another voice joined in their conversation.**

**"No, you're not a hybrid. You, kiddo, are a human born angel."**

**The Singers looked to the source of the voice. It belonged to a slender man of average height, with dark hair and a fair complexion, who appeared out of nowhere and was currently sitting on the garage workbench.**

**Neither of the Singers felt threatened by the stranger. In fact, both felt oddly at ease around him.**

**Breaking the stunned silence, Dean responded with a bit of sass in his voice.**

**"Yea, isn't that kind of the same thing? And who the hell are you?"**

**The stranger gave an amused grin before answering.**

**"Your Mom was an angel hybrid, thanks to her bloodline. After she started praying for forgiveness and guidance for the deal she was forced into, it was decided her prayers would be answered. We found out what YED, who you refer to as the Thing, was up to and concluded that we had to counter his plan with one of our own. So, it was secretly ordered by God, that one of the Archangels would conceive a child with a female angel hybrid. The child would be born human with the human moral compass firmly in place. As this child matured, he would grow into his angelic grace. This child was meant to stop YED and champion humanity. In order to protect the true identity of this child, his grace was bound and all trace of etherial linneage hidden behind very powerful Enochian Sigils. We hadn't anticipated just how powerful this child would become or how quickly. At a very young age, he managed to tap into some of those abilities to protect his family. That child is you, Dean. Those abilities manifested that night in Sam's nursery. You created that invisible barrier that kept YED from both Sam and yourself. You pinned YED against that wall, drawing your strength from your love of your family. You recited that Celtic incantation that nearly incinerated him. Your Mom tricked YED into believing that she was the one using abilities, to protect you. She knew, as we did, that if he discovered the truth about you, he would have you hunted down and killed. It was imperative that you survive." explained Gabriel.**

**As stunned as he was, Dean found himself wanting to know more.**

**"Why? Why am I important?"**

**"To save your brother and avert YED's plan"**

**"Just what is his plan?" asked Dean.**

**"To raise Lucifer and bring forth the Apocolypse that Michael stopped." answered Gabriel.**

**Feeling as though the weight of the world was now on his shoulders, and deciding it literally was, Dean was struggling just to remain upright and conscious. **

**"Small problem here. In case you haven't noticed, I'm human and have zero grace. How am I suppose to stop all this from happening? Plus, you STILL haven't told us who the hell you are."**

**"You stop him by becoming who you were born to be. You have to re-connect with your grace. Unfortunately, we're out of time and have to skip Angel 101 and go directly to Angelic Cliffnotes, instead. As for who I am, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that you don't recognize me. After all, you were only 4 years old the last time you saw me. My name is Gabriel, and I'm your father.**


End file.
